Final Goodbye
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: "As the sun sets, another life has come to an end. But this one goes not as a sad man, but a whelmed one.'


**This is my last oneshot before I really buckle down and finish my other storys. I have any important not at the bottom so make sure to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

I watched as Wally pulls at pieces of his hair. He starts to fidget with his tie. I smile at him as he loosens the formal attire. Then he starts to pull on his hair once again.

"You know, your not going to have any hair left if you keep on do that." I say.

He doesn't give me an sign of acknowledgment, but he does stop and goes and puts his hair back in it's usual spiky form.

He came back to his bed and sat down. He sighed loudly and rubbed his tired almost lifeless eyes. He looks like he hadn't slept in days(which he hasn't). Wally doesn't look like the partying twenty-four year old he truly is. Then again I don't look like the twenty-two year old I truly am either.

"You really should sleep you know. It's not good for you to stay awake this long. Maybe I should just go over there and knock you out." I say leaning on one of the walls.

He walks to a picture hanging next to were I was standing and stares at it. I look to see what it was he was looking at. It was a picture of all of the members of Young Justice, including Barbara and Roy. We had just come back from a day at the beach and we all decided to take a picture. Kaldur, Conner, and I just stand their with small smiles on our faces, as Roy holds Wally in a somewhat loose headlock and Artemis draws a mustache on Wally and M'gaan was floating above us laughing at the scene.

"Happy memories..." I mumble staring at the picture before me.

I hear a small sob escape Wally's lips. I look over at the broken down hero, with tears streaming down his face. He grabs the picture off the wall, and begins to cry again. Tears start to drip onto the frame. I didn't know if I should have left him alone. I saw that I could never comfort him in the way that he needed to be. Wally then put the picture back on the wall and sits on the bed. He begins to speak into his hands.

"Why did you do it Rob?" He asks gently. "Why did it have to come to this? It's so unfair...Why did thing turn out so wrong? I don't know if I can keep on living a life like this." I turned and looked at the crying hero. He kept wiping the tears away but new ones kept coming.

"I always thought it would happen one day. It was just a matter of time. Never in my wildest dreams though, did I, or any of us for that matter, thought it would be you." I frown at what has just been said. I don't if I should try and comfort him or not. It may as well just fall on deaf ears anyways...

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Wally, but everyone has to do it. I had to, now it's your turn. I just wish nobody would have to go through this sort of pain. But you already know that." I say the last part in a whisper.

"The pain will never go away completely. It will numb, but never fade away. It won't numb for a long time either. I had to go through it when my parents died, and like I said, you have to go through it now." I say, as Wally stops crying.

I look at the door as it opens up, revealing a tired and weak Roy. I give him my trademark smile as he walks up to the younger redhead.

"You ready for this?" Roy asks putting a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"No, I'm not." Wally says not looking Roy in the eye, and begins to cry once more.

"That's okay, because I'm not either." Roy says with tears streaming down his face as well.

I have been to many funerals in my short, but at the same time long life, mostly for people I couldn't save. But this one, this one may be the only one I'm not truly sad about. Many would say that this should be the most sad thing any person should experience, but I was more...whelmed than anything.

I remember my parent's funeral quite well. That was my first real experience with death and burials. I mean sure animals at the circus died all of the time but, it wasn't the same. I knew that I was never going to see my parents again and that thought made my cry and have nightmares for most of my childhood.

Ever since finding out that Bruce was Batman, I have always tried to save everyone. And when I didn't save someone I would kick myself for days. That's until Bruce told me that 'I couldn't save them all.' that helped me get through a lot of the pain of losing a civilian. It didn't completely take it away, but it numbed it.

I looked over at Bruce, his head hung low and he had tired rings around his eyes. He looked ten years older than he truly was. He had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the hole in the ground. I walked over to stand by my friends before Bruce's speech, it was odd to see the Batman now a broken man, but then again he is just a man.

The crowd starts to file away slowly, leaving only Young Justice and the Justice League.

"As the sunsets, another life has come to an end. But this one goes not as a sad man, but as a whelmed one." I say with tears burning in my eyes for the first time.

The wind blows past me a bright light comes into view. Nobody but me seems to see it, and I thank God for that. "Guess this is goodbye." I mumble.

I give thanks to all the members of the Justice League for being there for me, then I head to the Young Justice team.

First Kaldur, "Looks like I won't be filling that place as leader. Just take care of them all for me." I say as I give him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. He seems to have felt it because a look of shock passes on his face, then a smile.

Next M'gann, "Thanks for being like an older sister to me. I can never repay you for that. Stay strong for me." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She reaches up and touches the spot.

Then Roy, "Hey man, I hope whatever you do in life works out for you. Don't be afraid to ask these guys for help, because they're good people." I say patting his shoulder. He looks at the spot then smiles.

Then Artemis, "I wish I could have gotten to know you better. We hardly ever talked, but that's okay. just take care of yourself." I kissed her on the cheek, and she did the same as M'gaan.

Then Conner, "Thank you Conner, for everything you've done for me. I never once regretted going to Cadmus that day. Superman will accept you one day, just don't worry about it." I give him a hug, and a look of happiness spreads on his face. I think he truly understands happiness now.

Next Barbara, "Thank you Barbara for always having my back in Gotham, I would have died several times without you. Don't let Bruce get obsest about finding Joker." I give her a kiss and move on. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

Finally Wally, God Wally, what do I even say to you? I'm going to thank you for everything, for being my best friend for having my back, and for never giving up on me. For that I thank you. I don't regret taking that bullet for you, otherwise this thing would be the other way around." I give a small smile. "Take care Wally." I say as I give him a hug. A smile small smile spreads across his face, and tears start to stream down his face.

Then I walk over towards Bruce and Alfred. I figured I should say goodbye to the two men that raised me into the man I am today.

I go over to Alfred and give him as big of a hug as I can than I look him in the eyes, tears were welling up in them. "Goodbye Alfred. I'm going to miss you a lot. Take care of yourself and Bruce, while I'm gone."

I walk up to Bruce and give him a hug to, then I kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks for taking me in when my parents died. I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've do for me. Look at all of the friends I've made because of you. And I was Robin, protégé of Batman, nobody else can say that. I love you Dad, please, don't forget me." I say the last part with tears streaming down my face.

I walk towards the light, but on the way I walk by the grave that now holds my body in it. I don't read the gravestone. Before I walk into the light I hear something that makes me stop.

"Goodbye Richard."

I smile and reply, eventhough they can't hear me, "Goodbye, everyone."

Then I turn and leave in the light. When I finally get to the otherside I smile at two familiar faces.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. Looks like we have a lot to catch up on."

**I wrote this Because in health class this week(Yes we're in school until this Thursday), Lynn and I saw children that take their own life because of how horrible their lives are. I know this has nothing to do with the story but it really struck us, and then on the way home from school we heard 'If I Die Young' by the Band Perry so we had to write this. On another note I just got out of the hospital this week so I may be a little late on my updates for about a week or two. Now back to the important note, if anybody ever needs to talk to Lynn or I because they are having problems at home or just a little friend fight don't hesitate to PM us we check our email daily. With that don't flame and goodbye**


End file.
